wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Nickolus John(DICK)son
Before the very existence of the universe, there was a room. In this room lay a table with a box. It was pitch black with a light illuminating the box. From the box emerged, him. If you believe that above, then you are valid to read this document, or if you may, not read it. It is your choice completly unless provoked otherwise. Now, who is this him you ask? Well if you read the title of this wiki page you would know you dumbfuck. Je suis un fucking idiot. Now for real life reality. Nickolus John(DICK)son was born in the glorious year of 1864, the very year Carson Sue himself invented. Growing up in a simulated video game, Nick knew nothing but the A.I programmed upon him. He only knew that when player 1 crossed the path (283, 29) on the map, he has to proceed with func_immafaggot. Once done, func_killthefaggot is commenced and Nickolus dies only to respawn when the room restarts or the player dies like the no life faggot he is. Nickolus continued this treacherous pattern until 1974 when Nickolus met the great overlord Shrek. Now you might be thinking, what of our lord Carson. Now now child, what the fuck is wrong with you? Shrek may not be Carson, but Shrek is still our true love and overlord as Carson is. Sure, he might not be as great, but, stfu fgt lel m89 u cheeky cunt. Anyways before the NSA contacts me and ask if i need medical attention, let's continue with Nick's love lie. Now Shrek has had many lovers, but none so continuous as Nickolus. Shrek caught eye with Nickolus in the simulated video game and has in love immeadiatly. Shrek to save him went to Cal Tech and learned programming. He single handedly shut down the gaming company that designed the game Nickolus was stuck in by sexually assaulting anything that moved in the headquarters. He programmed a func_bemybby into the game and Nickolus jumped out of the computer. They immediately began making love, and have continued to do so forever. Nickolus is well known for his OP no life status, but for a time he was quite a successful CS:GO competitive player. He played at i49 LAN for the team Furr1es 0nly and won the 10,000 grand prize. He also played in ESEA LAN and came second with the same team. The whole time he was wearing his pufferfish furry coustume whilst preaching the qur'an. He tried playing TF2, but he was demolished by Carson Sue and cried like the fucking faggot he is. His 90 years of CS:GO success went down in ESEA history books. To end Nickolus's miserable fucking life, Jackson Werner secretly put him to rest via anon hate. Whilst hanging on the rope of death, he whispered, "Shrek, I have forsaken my faggot, therefore I have forsaken you." Not much to that quote, but it hangs strong like his fucking neck on the rope. To end this wiki page, I would like to quote one of Nickolus's most fathomable quotes, and possibly one of the greatest quotes in brony history. ''"To believe in existing is to believe in the overlord Shrek, and if you are not to believe then you are the biggest fucking mistake on this forsaken fucking planet," -Nickolus John(DICK)son around the time of the Nanking Massacre. ''Category:Template documentation Category:Infobox templates Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates